


Things Your Brother Says

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Broken Families, Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward needs to talk to Hohenheim. He doesn’t want to.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Your Brother Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gehayi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehayi/gifts).



"He isn't what you think he is, Ed," Alphonse said quietly, hoping his brother would actually pay attention. Since Edward had all his teeth showing and his eyes narrowed down to slits, it was unlikely, but Alphonse had to try. 

"What I think is he's a complete bastard, leaving Mom to die alone!" Edward ground out through gritted teeth. 

Alphonse could hear the gears straining from his brother's automail fist. "Dad had his reasons, and did Mom ever complain?" 

"She shouldn't have needed to! He left her, alone, with two little kids to raise!"

"He did what he had to do, Ed. You'd know that if you'd just talk to him." 

Edward swung around to face Alphonse. "You're on his side?" 

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm...I'm trying to understand why he left, and...he did have good reasons." Before Edward could snap out a response, Alphonse turned his gauntlets palm up. "He's trying to save the country. Trying to keep all of us...Mrs. Hughes and Elicia, and Rose, and everyone in Risembool...Granny and Winry! And you and me. Safe." 

The tension didn't speed out of Edward's body. He still looked ready to go off at the slightest provocation. Growling, he turned, throwing a punch into the air, then another and another. "I still hate that bastard!" he snarled. 

"I know, Ed." Alphonse wished he could lay his hands on Edward's shoulders, leech off the fury still inside. "But you have to give him a chance to try to make it right." 

Edward froze, a stiff, quivering figure, then his head and shoulders slumped. "Fine," he said, the single word dark and cold and still oh so angry. 

"Thank you," Alphonse whispered, as his brother stomped off to talk to their father.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** from Gehayi, _Fullmetal Alchemist (or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood), Ed Elric &/or Al Elric & Hohenheim, Shock! The Father's True Identity (Bleach)_
> 
> Note: This work has been translated into the French by Benebu, [here](http://frenchdrabble.livejournal.com/526403.html).


End file.
